


At the Count's Hands

by Victor2K



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Maledom, Spanking, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Evil-Lyn and Count Marzo. An evil power couple who began by the most unbelievable way. And it seems Eternia's most feared sorceress likes to be tamed...





	At the Count's Hands

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story; save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors, as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.

I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor do I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat a parody. With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.

Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be. If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.

Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

Content of the Story: M/F, oral, bondage, BDSM, spank, Mdom

Subject: He-Man and the Masters of Universe

Characters involved: Evil Lyn/Count Marzo

Author: Victor2K

He-Man and the Masters of Universe – At The Count’s Hands

By Victor2K

“What do you want to talk with me? Why did you called me into your castle”

“I decided it was the right time to talk with you. We need to talk”

“And what exactly do you think we need to talk?”

“About us! About me and you…”

The talk wasn’t about just about a man and a woman that needed to talk about their relationship or sort of. It was more than that. It reunited two evil minds that wanted to be together in all ways but they had they own things to settle before that. They were Count Marzo and Evil-Lyn.

The Count, one of the most prolific magicians to work for the bad side and Lyn, a very powerful witch who works/is ally to Skeletor, the Eternian’s number one enemy. The two were seeing each other secretly for a while, as they allied together to try a plan to overthrow King Randor. But, as it happens with many male/female partnerships, it started to go beyond the business part of the deal.

Both were having feelings (or whatever people like them call it) for each other. Well, it was pretty much repressed lust, but it’s a feeling after all. They tried to hold it for a while, but being the lecherous he is, Count Marzo wanted to enjoy the body of the white-haired evil sorceress. And he knew Evil-Lyn had the same feelings as him, managing to pretty much hold it and preserve her ruthless and cold ‘character’.

But that day things would change…

“Marzo, what do you mean with ‘about us’?”

“You know pretty well, woman!”

“Don’t talk like that with me, you pig!”, the Skeletor’s partner pointed her scepter towards the Count, but did not attacked him.

“Lyn, please! You know what I am going to talk with you. Don’t play coy with me!”m replied Marzo.

“I don’t know the fuck you want to talk with me. I am not a mind reader, you know”

“You don’t need to be a mind reader to know that I am going to talk about, Lyn!”

The Count left his lavish throne to talk to where the sorceress was. With slow steps, he put himself looking into her eyes, dead serious on his intent to talk what his mind and body wanted him to do.

“I know you have something for me and I do have something for you. You can’t deny, because I know you are lying!”

“NO WAY! What is this assholiness you trying to say, Marzo?”, the white haired witch tried to feel shocked with the darkhaired magician’s talk.

“Stop trying to deny yourself. I know the way you look at me when we reunite. You know the way I look at you. Come on! We can be what people call us ‘evil’, but I know, and you know, that we both feel something for each other”, replied the Count with a firm and assured tone of voice.

“You know I cannot feel anything for you… or any other male!”

“Don’t you tell me that you are a lesbian… because I know you aren’t”

“I can’t! You know that! What if Skeletor knows…”

“Don’t tell me that the most feared woman in Eternia, the most powerful witch of this entire world, is afraid of him…”

“I don’t like the way you are suggesting that!”

“I am not the one who is suggesting it, but only yourself”

“Just for you to know, I do not fear anyone!”

“How can I believe in you? If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have any restrain to reveal your feelings for me”

“I just can’t! You don’t understand!”

“I don’t understand how a woman like you, the most feared witch in Eternia, a woman that can get everything you can, that fears no one, not even He-Man…”

“I just can’t! I can’t be loved! I can’t love!”

“Of course you can, Lyn! Admit it!”

It was evident those two had the whole sexual tension for each other. Evil-Lyn didn’t want to admit that her heart beat for the Count. Not because of fear, but she needed to maintain that unattainable image she built of herself. Someone that only cared to destroy the good-doers and have Eternia for herself. Someone who don’t bend to her own carnal needs or to anyone else. The white-haired witch knew the whole image of ruthless sorceress ended at those lonely nights, where she had only herself to supply the pleasure she needed. And all the time Marzo was in her dreams.

“No! I can’t! I can’t stay with you Marzo! For more that I wish, I can’t!”

“Why you can’t?”

“You don’t know, huh?”

“Believe me, darling. I know you more than yourself…”

“So you must understand that I can’t fall in love. I am a woman and I do have my needs, but my job needs me to remain chaste. Or only use my body to my own plots. I can’t devote any time to pursue any silly romantic relationship”

“I see that we might not have a pure regular romantic relationship…”

“What do you mean?”

“We are people dedicated to spread the evil and stuff only to satisfy our own wills, Lyn. It amazes me how much we share similar traits and goals. I know that you don’t share that kind of bond even with Skeletor and his men. Stop fooling yourself and admit that we have something bigger to do. That you don’t live without me and I can’t live without you. Our plans depends of each other”

“If I wasn’t linked to Skeletor, maybe I would think about going with you, Marzo. But you know it’s not easy. I can’t leave him. You know how much he deems who defects his team”

“Am I a weakling? Are you one? I don’t care about that piece of shit of your ‘partner’ thinks. He spent his whole live trying to conquer Grayskull Castle and Eternia and failed every time. I know how it’s hard when they have He-Man by their side, but he always put himself above everyone. Do you think he is loyal to you? If you think, I advise you to consider changing your mind”

“How you dare!”

“I don’t dare, you know that Skeletor is a weasel and would sell you if that meant to rule over Eternia. Why bother to spend your live with someone you know that won’t be faithful to you if you can stay with me! And rule Eternia by my side as husband and wife, king and queen…”

“Marzo, I want it so much, you don’t know how much I want to be with you”

“So, why we can’t be together?”

The conversation went unexpectedly to a kiss. The kiss itself might be a bit expected, but the way the two mouths gathered was at a moment that wasn’t romantic at all. They really had something for each other and it was an ‘icebreaker’ thing as the two finally could do what they wanted.

The lips and tongues embraced in a dance that, mostly to Evil-Lyn, was secluded into her deepest thoughts. The kind of thoughts women rarely reveal to someone else. She wanted to surrender to her love to the Count, but the other part of her wanted her to remain stern and do not give up to her feelings.

Soon, the white-haired witch backed off the kiss and tried to not to look at his face. It seemed that she was bothered by the kiss, but she wanted to see if Count Marzo could convince her to follow her heart and not her mind.

“What happened? Don’t you tell me that you are going to deny it again?”

“No, I don’t .But I want something for you?”

“Do you want a proof of my love for you?”

“Yes… I do want. I want to see if you really want me the way I think you want me”

Evil-Lyn whispered those words to Count Marzo and they sounded like sweet music to his ears. Well, there is always that suspicious feeling that comes with talking with someone from Skeleton’s brethren. But the evil magician knew that she was being sincere, something that to someone like her, would be something unthinkable.

“I think I know what you mean”

“Seriously?”

“And I think you do know as well…”

The witch smiled at her own wicked way as Marzo and her returned to kiss before they looked at each other’s eyes and he took her somewhere else in the castle. Soon, to know what was the real content behind the ‘proof of love’ the white-haired woman wanted from her suitor.

Marzo and Evil-Lyn went downstairs through a long staircase of only God knows how longer it was. But there was an end and it ended when a steel door, with an iron doorknob and Marzo’s own royal mark adorning it.

“Is there where you hide the ‘proof of love’ you have?”

The count remained in silence as he pushed the knob and the door slowly opened. When the couple stepped inside, Skeletor’s female ally was absoulutely in awe with what she saw in front of her.

“I bet you did not expect that, Lyn”

The entire room was pretty much devoted to bondage and alike activities. A dungeon-like room was filled with devices and stuff that only someone that would love to get into sexual sadomasochistic adventures would have. And the sorceress found out her beau was one of those.

“What the FUCK?!”

“See our love nest sweetheart?”

“Love nest? What the hell are you talking about, Marzo?”

“You did want a proof my love for you, Evil-Lyn. And this is my proof of love for you. I did this room only for you to enjoy. I mean, to us”

“But I did not it was that! You are a fucking sadist!”

“Oh, like you weren’t the one who told me that you were into BDSM… You know we both like it! We both like it rough, Evil-Lyn. This is why we love each other. And I wanted to give you the perfect proof of my love for you. This is how I can show you how much I am the man of your life”, said the count, looking to the short-haired woman’s eyes, having that moment of sincerity that even the villains have once in their life.

“Count Marzo, you are the sickest person I ever met in my whole life”, the evil witch said with a whisper “And this is the reason I love you”

“You know how to make a man fall for you, my darling”

And another kiss, this time with lust instead of love, happened; Marzo kissed her not only in her lips but at her neck and cheeks, using his tongue to show how much that woman seduced him. Evil-Lyn replied the same way and the whole situation was making her have ideas in her mind.

“What do you have for me, my king?”

“My dear Evil-Lyn. I did save to you my favorite ‘pet’…”

The ‘pet’ wasn’t actually a real animal but one of his ‘toys’: two iron chains with cuffs in their end attached to a well-glued wooden support in the roof. Then, at the floor, a plaque with two feet-level chains, also with cuffs. The white haired witch immediately knew what was about to be done of her.

“Oh… I don’t know why, but this excites me. You are way better than Skeletor or the morons that circle around his bones”

Smiling but without saying anything else, Count Marzo ordered his future wife to be in position. He cuffed the evil sorceress’ wrists and told her to touch the wall. With her ass up in the air, her ankles were also chuffed by the floor chains. The woman that was the most dangerous in whole Eternia suddenly found herself at the mercy of the man who was trying to seduce her.

“Perfect. You will never know how much I dreamt with you like that. Only for me…”

“I will confess that I imagined you doing that to me, Count. But no word can escape this room”

“Don’t worry. If Skeletor finds out, he will be history”

The longhaired evildoer touched managed to remove Lyn’s cape and put it in the floor. Without that to remove the fun, he had her ass all to himself. Now, there was only one thing the white-haired woman’s butt needed…

“Perfect! Now, we shall begin!”

“What are you going to-AHHHHHHHHHCH!”

SLAP

The count interrupted his lover’s question with a slap on her buttocks. Not a light slap, but a slap like you would do with somebody’s face. Evil-Lyn was absolutely in awe with Marzo’s act.

“What are you-“

SPANK

“OUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Don’t you tell me you don’t like, Lyn…”

“You pig!”

“Don’t protest! I know you like. I know all your deepest secrets, woman!”

Count Marzo again slapped Evil-Lyn. Once, twice, thrice and more. The slaps were now with less time for her to recover, his hand going at full at the woman’s ass. It was her darkest secret: she wanted to me tamed by a man. And by ‘tamed’, she meant exactly that way.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“I knew you would like. I always knew deep down your face you wanted to be like this!”

“You son of a…”

“Why do you protest? I know you like it!”

“This is filthy, you sick pig!”

SPANK

“OUCH!”

The man continued to spank his woman, now using a small wooden paddle to help his job. Now, the spanking became stronger and little by little, the white-haired sorceress began to lessen her protests. Actually, Evil-Lyn liked to be bound and spanked, it was one of her fantasies. But to a woman with evil written around her whole body, it wasn’t suited to her to even reveal she liked to be a ‘pet’. It would be a shame Eternia’s most feared evil magister to admit to be in a ‘degrading’ position to attain the maximum of pleasure. Marzo was alike her and had similar fantasies, thus it was the perfect fit, perhaps being the only man to unearth those nasty desires from her mind.

“I always dreamed to have you like this. This is how I profess my love for you… I bet you wanted Skeletor and his men to do this to you!”, the evil count said as he admired for a bit the already red buttock from the lady, before he returned to spank her.

“You filthy disguisting pig… you know me very well…”

By each stroke of his hand or the paddle, Evil-Lyn cries of pain became cries of pleasure as well. Restrained and at the will of her ‘master’, the proud witch wasn’t. She was now Marzo’s ‘pet’, the desire object of affection to the wicked nobleman. And no one knew how much she wished for that, to have someone to do those things to her without restrictions, without having to keep it shut inside her dirty mind, afraid if Skeletor or anyone else learned about it, could make her life living hell. Even the strongest, toughest and powerful women sometimes have those shortcomings.

“Ohhh! Please… OUCH! OUCH! Have me, my master! I am yours!”

“I delight when you speak such beautiful words, my queen”

But that day, she finally had the man who could do it for her. Count Marzo was the perfect match for such. He was as mischievous as her, the kind of person who would anything to pursue his goals, ruthless and merciless. In his quest for power and to rule Eternia, the count wasn’t shy to do things not many people would. Evil-Lyn usually thought him as an ally that she could dispose afterwards. But other ideas about him were to float…

“You slut! You are a slut, Lyn! I know you wanted Skeletor to fuck you! I know you wanted his minions to gangbang you! You wanted to fuck everyone. But now you will be mine… just mine…”

“You sick fuck…”

This piece of dialogue was just the ‘game’ they played while the count went hard to Spank and tame the sorceress. The ‘love-hate’ dynamic they played served them very well, bringing the arousal to new levels; it was the day their relationship played to their needs.

Count Marzo loved to spank the woman, leaving her butt crimson red and seeing his mate’s face feeling and taking the pain, as also asking for more. Until there wasn’t…

Already feeling satisfied with BDSM session, Count Marzo stopped to spank Evil-Lyn’s ass. The white-haired witch was a bit surprised for his sudden interruption

“What happened? Why you stopped?”

Without uttering a word, the longhaired evilmaster came closer to the sorceress and kissed her. It looked like a forced kiss, but it was the way their lust worked. It was pure love-hate relationship, where the wasn’t clear boundary between both. After the kiss was done, the lady spit on the man’s face.

“You sick pig. You don’t know how much you made me horny, Marzo”, said the former Skeletor partner, faking a disgust face towards her new ally.

“I knew you couldn’t resist, Lyn. I made your deepest sexual fantasy become reality. I made you mine”, the count replied.

“It should be a moment of shame and disgust. I want to hate you, but I can’t. I can only feel the kinkiest attraction to you. I can only want more from you”

“Don’t worry”, the count whispered at her ear. “I will”

He rubbed his hands on her ass, still red and with Evil-Lyn feeling excruciating pain from the spanking session. He admired her butt with his hand gentle touching the buttocks. Evil-Lyn watched it, even at the cost of her neck to ache because of that. Soon, the count unzipped his trousers to reveal his 8-inch cock. It wasn’t much of a new for her, but that situation she was put in changed the dynamic of that.

“Look what you did to me!”, he said, holding his dick at her direction.

“Marzo, please… stop playing those sick fuck games. I want that inside me. Only the gods know how much I want it! Fuck me like you never fucked somebody before, you fuck!”

That kinky smile once again appeared. The evil count got what he wanted, a woman fully wishing to be pleasured by him. But the teasing didn’t stop yet. He rubbed his cock against her buttocks, now to see how the touch of his dick was against her reddened butt. It wasn’t what the witch wanted at that point.

“What the fuck are you doing, Marzo? Fuck me now!”, Evil-Lyn questioned.

“This is it! I want you to tell me such words”

“I want… you to fuck… you fucking asshole pig! I want it”

“Lady is served”

After teasing Evil-Lyn, Marzo managed to remove the purple and black leotard part who kept him and her ‘love holes’. Next, without much ado, the count began to make its presence to be known inside the witch’s pussy.

“Uhhhh… Ahhhh!”

“That’s it!”

As soon it was in, the longhaired evilmaster promptly began to fuck is lover. And it began to happen. After being spanked and teased, the sorceress now got to what is mostly looked forward in sex: the coitus. “Uhhh! Ahhh… Fuck me, Marzo! Make me your whore!”

“With pleasure, my queen…”

As soon as Marzo began to slide this dick inside and outside his lover’s pussy, it was the moment everything changed. Lyn managed to hide her hots for her counterpart, but she did it because it fit her needs. She had to be alongside Skeletor to try to find a way to rule Eternia and wreck her rivals with her magic. Marzo as well shared the same feelings, if you consider businesswise how the goals of both were alike.

“I finally have you, Lyn. I finally got you. I finally have you under my thumb…”

“Marzo…. Uhh… you are a filthy pig, but I want… uhhhhhhhh… you”

The white-haired woman released herself as the cock of the man she desired went into her, with each stroke being deeper and faster than the previous one. Marzo controlled the tempo and the pace with the vigor, holding his lover’s hips as he admired her still red marked buttocks.

“I dreamed with this for so long… Could it be real?”

But, besides wanting to defeat He-Man and bring the ‘good ones’ down, they were humans. A man and a woman they are. Even if they were guided mostly by whatever means they wanted to pursue their perverted goals, they are also subject to the things of love and lust humans are. They couldn’t control the attraction it suddenly emerged for each other. Even if they could, not it was fruitless stop it.

“Show me what you are, Marzo! Show me you are the stallion! Show how much you love me!”

Evil-Lyn was at a position where she allowed her ass to be in a better full view for him to fuck, her chained arms and legs positioned so the butt was much up in the air. Count Marzo now was doing the sorceress deep and fast, not wasting any second to please his woman.

“You are mine and only mine. Skeletor won’t harm you anymore, my queen. You and I are going to rule this world” It was intense sex, with Count Marzo not wasting efforts to please Evil-Lyn with his cock inside her pussy, pumping her hard and deep. The chains quite restrained her movements as she wanted to find the best way to take her lover’s rod inside her.

“Marzo… ahhh yes! Yess! Ahhhh! Fuck me, you pervert!”

The count obliged but then, suddenly, he stopped and took his cock out. The confused woman looked at him unchain her, maybe feeling he would dispose of her after he got he wanted. She didn’t even bother to realize she was now free.

“What are you doing?”, the witch asked.

“I already did what I wanted to do with you, Lyn”

“Are you going to balk after all you’ve done to me? I knew you would do it, Marzo… I am a fool to believe in you, you pig”, Evil-Lyn quickly went angry about what the count said, feeling dejected by him. She even thought to pick up her scepter to attack him, but the nobleman had other ideas

“I told you I got what I wanted, to do you as I tamed your wild nature, Evil-Lyn. You are right and you can have every right to feel scorned. But I would never scorn you my dear”

“Then what the hell are you doing?”

“Now, we shall do it as the lovers we are to be. As equals. I already had my deepest wish to come alive. But now, I am not your master anymore, I am your partner”

The heart of stone and ice and pure evil quite mellowed only a bit after the count said those words. No one ever said these to her. Maybe Marzo, with all the things who could come against it, was the man of her life. Soon he helped her to remove her outfit as she did the same to him. The games of master and servant were now over. From now on, it was pure and raw sex.

And then Marzo sit on the floor and Evil-Lyn began to ride him. First, as usual, she went slower as she tried to keep her man’s cock into her. When everything was neat, she began to furiously ride it, as that bumping sound happened, driving both crazy to moans and delight screams;

“I never fucked a woman so hot and horny like you. You are a volcano of lust!”

“Too bad those fools at the Skull Mountain never took notice, those motherfuckers!”

The slut in Evil-Lyn rose to the occasion at that moment. She wiggled her hips while the lecherous nobleman’s organ filled her slit, feeling pleasure like she never had in her life. The count experienced the same feeling, giving the loudest squeals of his life.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Fuck yeah! Marzo, you fucking sick pervert! I want you!”

“I want you too, my slut queen! I want to fuck you mad, you dirty bitch!”

Fucking ‘as equals’ showed to be better than the bondage thing they did before. Not because doing that was bad, but not they were sure to do the things they wanted without restrictions and browse for whatever things they wanted to do in order to obtain delight.

And so they went, changing position after position, sideways, spoons to missionary and doggystyle, Evil-Lyn was amazed to see the stamina her lover had, because their sex lasted nearly two hours! 120 minutes of pure pleasure as her pussy was filled in so many ways possible.

“What the fuck? Marzo, what did you took to last all that long?”

“It’s the love I have for you, my dear. Love makes you do the things you have to do”

Moaning, squealing and whatever ways to demonstrate pleasure both did. That meeting unearthed for them feelings they will never be able to hide anymore, as they were now partners in crime and sex. Completely taken by pleasure, the witch requested for more and more from the count, who delivered it. Of course the orgasm would be something which would be unthinkable to the evil sorceress.

“Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Ouhhhhhhhhh! You filthy pig! Look what are you doing to me!”

“I know. I am making you cum. I am doing what Skeletor must have done when you were around… that fool…”

“Ahhhhhh! Fuck me! Make me cum more! I am cumming like I never did before… God! Ahhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh! It’s awesome!”

You could see on her face the joy was beyond anything she had before. Eternia’s most feared witch found out Count Marzo was an excellent lover, perhaps the best she ever had. Unlike the others, he showed that day he wanted to give her what she wanted, like handing the whole world on a plate to her. The kind of man she wished to have, a man for all her wicked wishes, the perfect mate for her cruel plans of Eternian domination.

“How do you feel, my dear?”, Marzo asked.

“Gosh… what the fuck!? It was the best orgasm in my whole life! I cannot believe I never had one like this”, the white-haired woman was appalled by what happened

“I told you I would do anything for you, didn’t?”

“I feel you are going to be one lucky fuck, Count”

“I am already lucky to give you such pleasure, my queen. The only thing that needs to be done to seal the deal is that I want it too”

Evil-Lyn gazed to his dick, still brick hard, and knew what her meant. On her knees, she went on a blowjob. She was too eager to finish him that she decided to leave the oral exploration of her lover’s penis to another time. The blackhaired count helped her by pushing her head a little bit to make sure it was the whole inside her.

“Amazing. I knew you would be a professional on cock sucking”

Even with his cock being that big, she went to deep throat. The evil sorceress heard him moan and beg for cum and decided to make it quick, with her tongue helping the case. And, there it came…

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Yes... I am… Cumming! CUMMMMMMMMMMMING!”

Still inside his lover’s mouth, the wicked noble blew his load. Evil-Lyn swallowed it entirely or almost. She, of course, didn’t bother. It was what she wanted to do by ten, taste the hot cum from her mate. The evil sorceress took the load without any complaint, as she felt through her throat.

A little something fell off to her lip and chin when the cock was now off her mouth. Count Marzo was delighted with what happened that day, so as Evil-Lyn. And then, the two kissed again before laying on the ground, now to rest and enjoy their sweaty bodies, tired from the kinky marathon.

“Did you like my gift to you, my dear queen?”, said the Count as they were by one of the walls of their ‘love room’, still naked and having their time together.

“I will confess that is a little bit too much… but I think I can take it”, replied Evil-Lyn

“Well, I know it might be more than we can actually use, but if you want to make the woman you love with a grin in her face, a man cannot waste effort”

“I do imagine that you did, Marzo. I have to say that will be wonderful to have you as husband and business partner”

“Husband? So this means you are saying ‘yes’ to my proposal?”, the Count’s eyes just widened when the witch said the ‘h-word’

“After that you and I did today, I can’t say no”, Evil-Lyn answer. “What happened only makes me feel horny for you and desiring you all the time. I want to be with you forever. Let’s reign over Eternia!”

“I knew you wouldn’t say no”

“As I told you, after today, I want to have you for myself. Skeletor never gave me what you did, Marzo. Can you imagine how one single fuck can change a woman?”

The longhaired evilmaster smiled after the soon-to-be Skeletor’s former minion confessed her dream to be the ‘countess’. They both got into an embrace and kissed, both still naked and with the white-haired woman rubbing her bare breasts against his hairy chest.

“What are we going to now?”, Evil-Lyn asked.

“We are to rule Eternia, my dear Evil-Lyn. Now what we have to do is to fulfill what fate made by bringing us together, my dear”, he whispered.

They looked at each other, staring as both Count Marzo and Evil-Lyn finally realized their future was intended to be together. Even if that situation was the most unlikely to unite such a couple, in the minds of the evil ones, the romantic sense can be seen as ‘distorted’.

After they dressed each other, Marzo asked his future wife to take his hand and take a walk around his lair. And begin to make plans to overthrow whoever went against way, from He-Man to Skeletor, to rule the world. Together people are stronger, is what they say. Would be their case? Only time will tell. But, at least, they knew they would realize all the fantasies they had deep their minds…

THE END


End file.
